


Stargazing

by azure_rosa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_rosa/pseuds/azure_rosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus talks Severus into stargazing with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Snupin Santa fest found here: http://snupinsanta.annex-files.com/index.php
> 
> Prompt - DDO 38: Stargazing
> 
> Disclaimer: If you think any of these characters are mine please tell me what world you live in so I can move there posthaste!

"What do you think you are doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"Attempting to develop frostbite."

"I'm wearing my gloves!"

"And I can see they are doing your ears and nose so much good."

"Then come over here and keep me warm," Remus smiled flirtatiously.

Severus settled next to him on the frost-covered rock with a put-upon air. "Why are you out here anyway?"

"There is nothing quite like stargazing in the dead of winter."

"How so?"

"The frost does something to the air, which makes the stars seem more spectacular."

"Snow forms around impurities and pulls them out of the air for a time."

"And the stars reflect off the snow. It is romantic."

"If you say so."

Remus cuddled closer, "I do."

**Author's Note:**

> This image was found and provided by the Snupin Santa elves to go with this drabble.
> 
> http://farm8.staticflickr.com/7215/6977129778_76224cbb7a.jpg


End file.
